About Time
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: First Teen Wolf fic. Its about time Derek accepted his feelings for a certain boy. STEREK


About Time

Summary: When Stiles gets a night in jail Derek realizes just how deep his feelings for the boy go, but does Stiles love him the same way?

"I'm afraid I have no choice son," Stiles' father said heavily. "My guy caught you at it. The store owners want to press charges. I have to take you in."

"Like hell you do," Derek spat angrily.

"Why are you even involving yourself in this Hale?" Officer Stilinski asked with a scowl. "I don't like that my son hangs with you. You just watch yourself or you might find yourself in the slammer too."

Derek grit his teeth, fighting with all of his will power not to change and beat the crap out of the prick, but something else was holding him back too. This was Stiles' father. Derek's eyes met Stiles, but he managed to maintain a scowl.

"You have the right to remain silent," his father quoted. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

A single tear ran down Stiles' face. His expression was scared. He kept giving his dad pleading looks, but it was out of his hands. Officer Stilinski turned to one of his men.

"Take my son down and book him," he said, keeping his tone professional. "Stiles listen to me. You'll be out tomorrow. They'll set you a bond, okay?"

Stiles nodded and gave Derek an unreadable look as he was guided into the back of the police car by the deputy. Derek's scowl became a sad frown as he watched the car pull away.

"Why is he even going to jail anyway?" Derek questioned Stilinski.

"Is that really your business Hale? If he wants you to know he'll tell you."

"Please," Derek pleaded, and the tone was so sincere that even his nemesis softened. "I care about him."

Officer Stilinski hesitated, his face unreadable, before drawing in a deep sigh.

"Hale," he spoke. "You do care, don't you?"

Derek's hard frown remained in place, but he nodded slightly. There was a great expression of sorrow in his eyes.

"Stiles was..." his father hesitated. "He said he had to relieve himself. It couldn't wait. He decided to piss on the side of the supermarket, except one of my men caught him. This will be a misdemeanor at best. He'll be out tomorrow."

Derek nodded, but the frown and sadness in his eyes didn't change. Stilinski looked at him for a long moment.

"Hale, you take care of my boy. If you care about him. Don't you hurt him."

Derek watched his old foe pull away, his frown once again becoming a scowl. It wasn't long before Scott was beside him, appearing faster than lightning.

"You do care," he accused with a grin. "I knew it."

"Oh please," Derek huffed, turning away from his fellow wolf.

"So you mean that you don't?" Scott pressed knowingly.

"I do," Derek admitted in a low voice. "I think he's..."

Scott somehow knew what was coming next before Derek said it.

"I think Stiles might be my mate," Derek finished. "We just seem to have that connection. You know?"

"One problem Derek," Scott said. "Are you sure Stiles likes you back?"

"He's good at masking his emotions," Derek admitted. "Its hard to tell, but I think so."

"Derek tell him," Scott spoke. "Don't hurt him. Don't hide it. He has to be hurting and confused. I always suspected Stiles might be bi, maybe even gay. Just certain ways he's looked at me sometimes, even before I was a werewolf. He needs you."

Derek's eyes were clouded with uncertainty and his sad frown slipped back into place.

"You can't keep hedging yourself off from the world Derek," Scott told him. "Open up. Let Stiles in. Maybe he can free you."

ooo0ooo

Derek had been shocked when Stiles' father had actually agreed to let him ride to the station the next morning to pick Stiles up. Derek knew that Stiles' father knew just what his feelings for his son were. Nothing needed to be said. It was about ten minutes before Stiles walked out of the police station. He looked at the car and his eyes lit up for some reason when he saw Derek in the passenger seat.

"Come on," Mr. Stillinski said as nicely as possible.

He and Derek got out of the car.

"Dad," Stiles spoke, and tears began in his eyes again.

"I know son," he replied sympathetically. "Hard night."

Stiles nodded and stepped forward, embracing him with a smile. Mr. Stillinski held his son for a few minutes before releasing him. Stiles' sight fell on Derek and there was that unreadable confused look again.

"You really do care," Stiles whispered.

"Of course," Derek replied. "You have no idea how much."

"I think I do," Stiles replied. "Dad can we be alone? Please?"

Mr. Stillinski looked reluctant, but finally he backed off, walking toward the station. Stiles turned to face Derek. What was that expression in his eyes? Derek wished he could read it. His frown became softened. Stiles was looking at him, and it was the look, the look humans gave their mates.

"Well," Stiles whispered. "I can make this easy. We don't have to have a long drawn out conversation now."

Derek smirked. Well, that was pretty close to a smile.

"Will you kiss me?" Stiles asked.

Derek stepped forward and grabbed Stiles' hand gently before bringing their lips together. Then he knew. Stiles was his mate. The incredible connection, like he'd never felt with anyone else. His body felt like it was opening to Stiles, his every fiber, along with his mouth. He wasn't so empty and alone anymore. He was complete.


End file.
